Over Generation
Over Generation '''or '''OG is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate. It was formed on October 8, 2015 by CIMA, Eita, Gamma, El Lindaman, Punch Tominaga, and rookies Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura. On April 7, all group invited Dragon Kid to joined the stable and Kid joined the stable and formed a team with Eita. Later in 2016 and 2017 Lindaman and Tominaga left OG to join VerserK. This led into a headhunting match where OG won and choose Mondai Ryu as the new member. History On September 23 Eita was kicked out of VerserK. On October 4 Punch Tominaga turned on Shingo Takagi. On October 8 during the Open Triangle Gate match all members of VerserK tried to help Kotoka and Cyber Kong and Takagi but Punch Tominaga helped Cima and Gamma alowed thiem to win but after the match they attack thiem but Eita made the save and he was joined by his former Milleninals El Lindaman and two rokies Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura formed a new stable to the sake of destory VerserK but Fujii refused to joined them. On November 1, the stable was named Over Generation The name is a combination of old and young generation and Cima's pervious stable Blood Generation. The same day, Cima, Gamma, and Don Fujii defended the Open the Triangle Gate Championship against the Jimmyz (Jimmy Susumu, Jimmy K-Ness J.K.S., and Ryo "Jimmy" Saito), and vacated the title afterwards. On December 3 Gamma unsuccsefully challenge Shingo Takagi for Open the Dream Gate Championship due to massive interference by VeserK and the match was declared a no contest after the match CIMA challenged Takagi for the Open The Dream Gate Champion. After Cima, Don Fujii and Gamma vacated the Open the Triangle Gate Champions it was made a tournament to determined the new champions and Cima, Ishida and Yamamura participated at the tournament and they were eliminated at the semifinals by VerserK (Naruki Doi, Shingo Takagi and YAMATO). On December 27, Eita failed to capture the Open the Brave Gate Championship from Kotoka and Gamma and Tominaga unsuccsefully challenge Naruki Doi and Yamato for the Open the Twin Gate Championship. On December 28, Cima unsuccsefully challenge Shingo Takagi for Open the Dream Gate Championship. On April 7, the all group invited Dragon Kid to joined the stable and Kid joined the stable and formed a team with Eita and also challenged Big R Shimizu and T-Hawk for the Open the Twin Gate Champions. On April 10 Cima defeated "Hollywood" Stalker Ichikawa to win the Open the Owarai Gate Championship but after the match Cima did not want the title and Ichikawa was awarded the championship. On May 5 Kid and Eita failed to capture the Open The Twin Gate Champions losing to Big R Shimizu and T-Hawk. On May 8 to June 12 Eita, Cima, Gamma, Lindaman and Tominaga participated at the 2016 King of Gate where Tominaga finished block A with only 2 points, Cima with 6 points and Eita with 7 points and Eita had a playoff match against Akira Tozawa to see who was going to the semifinals and Eita lost and Lindamnan finished block D with 1 points and Gamma with 1 points. At the end of the King of Gate CIMA, Gamma and Peter Kaassa challenged Akira Tozawa, T-Hawk and Masato Yoshino for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and Yoshino accepted and it was announced that Eita as a award was going to participate at the NJPW's Super J-Cup. On July 20, Eita was eliminated from the Super J-Cup in the first round by Jushin Thunder Liger. On July 24 Eita defeated Yosuke Santa Maria to win the Open the Brave Gate Champion and later that night Peter Kaasa, Kid and CIMA unsuccsefully challenged Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions. On August 6 during the Summer Adventure Tag League Lindaman left the stable due to problems with Eita due to Lindaman being on the side of Yosuke Santa Maria and and for the other members don't attempted to contact him. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Yamamura and Ishida finished block A with only 2 points and CIMA, Gamma and Kid, Eita both pass their block Kid, Eita with 8 points and CIMA, Gamma with 7 points advacing to semifinals. At the semifinals Kid and Eita defeated Jimmyz (Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu) to advanced to the finals and Cima and Gamma failed to advance to the finals losing to Naruki Doi and "brother" YASSHI. At the finals Kid and Eita defeated Doi and YASSHI to win the Summer Adventure Tag League. On September 22 Eita sucessfully defended the Open the Brave Gate Champion against "brother" YASSHI after the match Lindaman attacked Eita and the two were involved in a discussion where Punch Tominaga came in and it was agreed between him and Lindaman that the winner of their match would be against Eita for the Open the Brave Gate Champion. On October 12 Eita sucessfully defended the sucessfully defended the Open the Brave Gate Champion against El Lindaman. After the match Eita nomaited Flamita his next challenger for the title. On November 3 Eita sucessfully defended the sucessfully defended the Open the Brave Gate Champion against Flamita. Later that night Kid and Cima defeted Jimmy Kagetora and Jimmy Susumu for the Open The Twin Gate Championship. On January 18, 2017 Tominaga, Eita and Yamamura participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament were they lost to Masato Yoshino, Ben-K and Kotoka after that Eita and Tominaga started to feud which other, which led into a match on February 19. On February 12 Tominaga rejoined VerserK and tuning on Yamamura in a match against VerserK. On March 4 Eita face El Lindaman for the Open The Brave Gate Championship. The match ended in a no contest due to Punch Tominaga and Mondai Ryu and Yamamura (who was triyng to save from the attack of VerserK) interference. Due to this the Open The Brave Gate Champion was vancated and Eita and Yamamura were announced to take part of the tournament to crown the new champion. On March 8 CIMA, Eita, Kid, Yamamura and Naruki Doi defeated VerserK (Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk, Cyber Kong, El Lindaman and Punch Tominaga) in a Unit Headhunting Match after Yamamura pinned Tominaga after hitting him with Stardust Press. Because of the stipulation of the match CIMA choosed Mondai Ryu as the new member of OG. Activities At the start of their matches, they seek out a child from the crowd to ring the first bell. Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open the Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Eita **Open the Owarai Gate Championship (1 time) - CIMA **Open the Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - CIMA, Gamma with Don Fuji **Open the Twin Gate Championship (1 time, current) – CIMA and Kid **Summer Adventure Tag League (2016) – Kid and Eita *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Rookie of the Year 2015 9 place - Ishida **Rookie of the Year 2015 6 place - Yamamura *''Pro Wrestling Illustrated'' **PWI ranked CIMA #'205' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked Eita #'323' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 Luchas de Apuestas record Notes Gallery |-| Gallery= Og1.jpg|The original members of Over Generation Og2.jpg|Over Generation post Dragon Kid addition OgEitaKid.jpg|Eita and Dragon Kid estabilishing their tag team partnership Og3.jpg|Over Generation with Peter Kaasa Og4.jpg|Over Generation post El Lindaman's leaving OgwithaKid.jpg|Over Generation with a kid from the crowd Og5.jpg|Over Generation with Naruki Doi Og6.jpg|Over Generation post Punch Tominaga's exile and Mondai Ryu's addition |-| Members= OgCIMA.jpg|CIMA Ogamma.jpg|Gamma OgKid.jpg|Dragon Kid OgEita.jpg|Eita OgIshida.jpg|Kaito Ishida OgYamamura.jpg|Takehiro Yamamura OgLinda.jpg|El Lindaman OgPunch.jpg|Punch Tominaga OgRyu.jpg|Mondai Ryu OgKaasa.jpg|Peter Kaasa |-| Champions= Cgdf.png|CIMA and Gamma with Don Fujii as the Open The Traingle Gate Champions EitaBrave2.jpg|Eita as the Open The Brave Gate Champion Ck-1twin2.jpg|CIMA and Dragon Kid as the Open The Twin Gate Champions References *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1809&page=2&s=100 *http://www.cagematch.net/?id=29&nr=1809&page=2&s=0 External Links *Cagematch Profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units